Zod
Commander / Captain Zod is a character in the Z'' series, who serves as a commander in the red army of robots, and in the first game, as the player's superior officer. Zod is the mascot character of the series, appearing on the cover art for all the games. Z Zod is first seen during The Bitmap Brothers logo screen, where he shoots the logo off the screen with his gun, then proceeds to blow the smoke off the barrel. For unknown reasons, Zod has personally tasked Brad and Allan (presumably as representations of the player) with the job of traversing from planet to planet to defeat the Blue army on a number of battlegrounds. Z: Steel Soldiers Zod has now been demoted to the rank of Captain (presumably related to the incident with the supply ship at the climax of Z). Quotes Z * Intro "Now, listen out you lard-asses. Where's my damn delivery? It was due here an hour ago." "If I find out you've been lazy-assing around in space again, and I'll kick your red butts you dumb fu-" off by an explosion * Victory "Good work Commander, but there ain't no time to lose. We may have won this battle, but we sure as hell ain't won the goddamn war." "Okay boys, we got 'em surrounded! Let it rip!" "You two, get your lard-asses in the gear, and get that ship mobilized. This sector is secured, all enemy units have been eliminated." * Planet victory "Ahem! Now boys, this is no time to celebrate. We kicked ass here tonight, but there's still other planets to capture. Only when our victory is complete will the party begin." * Defeat "It's all over! The enemy have won! You've lost it you goddamn moron! Commander, you're one-" off "Well, all I can say is you've done a little better the last time, but complete crap 'cos all of your units have been killed, buddy. You're the only one remaining standing!" "Well, looks like you're proven, but not that much. I tell you they've invaded the whole corner, runnin' around everywhere, caught everybody's hands on-" off "Well, here's a little variation on the theme of destruction... WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MORON!? YOU WANNA BLOW UP THE WHOLE FU-" off * Ending "Congratulations, all soldiers. Our victory is complete. Let celebration begin! and sniffs a drink can Ahh, I love the smell of Rocket Fuel in the morning!" it on the camera lens, causing it to shatter "Well, just let it go son if you have to, but I've got a few more moves to pull!" Trivia * Zod's face model is based on the Grunt robot, evident by his narrow jaw and the screws on the sides of his head * Zod is essentially a homage to Lieutenant Colonel Bill Kilgore from ''Apocalypse Now, who wears a similar stetson hat and sunglasses. He also parodies Kilgore's famous quote, "I love the smell of napalm in the morning", replacing 'napalm' with Rocket Fuel. * Due to the game's obscure name, Z is sometimes (unofficially) referred to as 'Commander Zod', for clarification. * Although his rank in Z is Commander (the second highest attainable rank in-game), Zod is sometimes referred to as a General (third highest rank), In reality, Commander is a rank title in the Navy. Zod is also incorrectly depicted with Air Force Staff sergeant insignia on his shoulders. * The fan-made Z remake, "Zod Engine", is named after him. * Zod shares a strong resemblance with Happy Shrapnel from the ABC Warriors comics by Clint Langley * Coincidentally, General Zod is also the name of a villain appearing in DC Comics. * Zod's voice actor, Bradley Lavelle, passed away on March 22, 2007 due to a heart attack. Category:Characters Category:Robots